


Confusion

by TheNovelsInMyHead



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelsInMyHead/pseuds/TheNovelsInMyHead
Summary: A little info on my character:Name: MichelleAge: 22Hometown: New JerseyAttending HWU for: Producer/Acting
Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes (and if any are found, let me know!)
The story has a slow build to it because, well, where's the fun at in jumping right to the good stuff?





	1. Confusion

Another Monday in California. The beginning of a new week, new challenges, & new triumphs. Her first year at Hollywood University was reaching the halfway point and up to now, Michelle had been pretty successful. A booming career as a producer/actress, and fairly high marks given to her by her professors. It was really no wonder that slowly but surely, she was becoming highly discussed amongst her peers and those considered royalty in the industry.

In the dorm room Michelle shared with her closest friend Addison, the two of them shuffled around gathering up materials for their upcoming lecture. If Michelle had to describe Addison in one word, it would be bubbly. From her happy, eccentric personality, to her fashion. She always wore bright bold colors, mainly pieces she made herself seeing as she was a fashion major. The way she approached life was a little different from Michelle though. Addison being the optimistic, try new things, think outside the box girl. Whereas Michelle at times could be closed off, cynical, and harshly sarcastic. But they both shared the quality of toughness. Sure, it may stem from different areas, but the two of them were hard working, passionate, determined young women.

A loud sigh escaped Michelle's mouth as the girls navigated their way through campus.

"What's got you so bummed out already," Addison bugged.

"I figured the best way to approach Hunt's lectures is to beat yourself up before he gets the chance. You know, soften the blow."

Addison shot her a skeptical look. "How about instead of squaring up, you try a more hopeful congenial demeanor. Maybe a smile?" She teased.

Disregarding the sarcasm, Michelle challenged her friend. "If you're offering lessons on 'How To Be A Teachers Pet 101', I'm happily declining," she smirked.

Rolling her eyes Addison replied, "I'm simply suggesting a solution to your problem. Hunt picks on you so much because you're probably his only student ever to actually like, clap back at him. Retaliate against his constant insults."

Michelle shrugged; she did in fact have trouble keeping her cool around him. With having one of the top grades in the class and a growing résumé under her belt, the relentless criticism would make anyone in her position question his motives.

Nearing the lecture hall, both girls (unknowing to one another) took a deep breath and readied themselves. "Remember," Addison quipped, "Smile!"

Michelle groaned and pushed her smiling friend into the room first.

_Let's get this over with._

* * *

Today's lecture was about the rise and fall of Kodachrome film. From its creation, to its evolution, to its decline. Long story short, not the most exciting lesson. Michelle looked around the room at the various faces of her peers and got mixed emotions. Some appeared to be bored, others confusingly  fascinated . And then there was what Michelle liked to call, the 'Fan Club'  group. The girls who probably had zero interest in this industry and simply came to fawn and marvel over who they believed to be  quintessential, Thomas Hunt.

Addison leaned over to Michelle and whispered, "I'll give them credit; he reprimands them day after day and they remain in total awe." 

"I suppose I should be thanking them," Michelle chuckled, "who knew a group of admiring young women could make Hunt squirm in his seat?" She shook her head at the entertaining notion and returned her attention to the front of the room. 

Finishing up the lecture, Hunt concluded, "You have one week to turn in a five page paper on what your favorite genre of film is and why. Requirements include factual statements and reasonable argumentative points on why you deem yours higher than others." He watched as half of the students scribbled down instructions, and the other half waited impatiently to be dismissed. 

 _Imbeciles. Every last one of them._  

"Now, bestow me the honor of removing yourselves from my line of sight. Except for Michelle. Come to the front." Hunt waved his hand dismissively towards the door and heard the scraping of chair legs and feet rustling from his students.  

He stacked his notes together for the day and awaited the arrival of the girl he summoned. Michelle was, well, _confusing_ to him. Along with infuriating, pugnacious, and brash; to name a few. Her behavior was fitting for someone wanting to be in the industry; she stood up for herself, worked tremendously hard, and took the utmost pride in her craft. Unfortunately though, she hadn't quite learned how to leave her temper at the door. They'd match each other wit for wit while the rest of his students watched on in amazement. She was certainly brave. And when class would end and everyone filed out, it'd just be him and his thoughts. His thoughts of her that became all too frequent and left him feeling uneasy. 

Michelle walked up to Hunt's desk with a less than enthused stride. She stood there watching as he gathered his laptop and books into a briefcase while completely disregarding her presence. Not wanting to be there longer than necessary, she obnoxiously cleared her throat gaining his attention. "Ahem!" 

Signature scowl set in place, he hissed, "Charming. Take a seat."

Grabbing the nearest chair, Michelle reluctantly sat down. Oddly enough, they had made it through the class today without a showdown so she was left stumped as to why she was here. But as long as she _was_ here, a little fun was to be had. Sitting up straight, she spoke in a rather haughty tone. "So, to what do I owe this unpleasant conversation?" 

Hunt bit his cheek in an act to suppress a comeback. _The gaul._ "For starters, your discretion techniques are plaintive. In order for one to successfully act out a 'whisper', one must at least make an attempt at going unnoticed. It would be wise to repeat this to Ms. Sinclair seeing as her efforts also failed miserably." 

 _Challenge accepted._  

Michelle smiled mockingly. "I can see how someone who was maybe failing the class and completely disregarded the lessons would be subject to this little rebuke," she gestured between the two of them, "but seeing as I have one of the top grades in here, I hardly think whispering is incriminating." 

Hunt rolled his eyes. "Your papers are sub-par and your projects are pedestrian, not something to applaud over." Of course none of that was true. She did in fact hold one of the top spots in this particular class and her work hauntingly mirrored his own back when he attended college.

"Now to the main reason you're here," he continued, "while we're discussing grades, the university for whatever reason has requested your presence in the banquet hall this evening."  

Michelle skimmed over the flyer he handed her and furrowed her brow. "What exactly does recruiting new professors have to do with me?" 

Hunt let out a tired sigh. "They believe there's no greater way to grow a staff than to have possible candidates hear first hand experiences from the students themselves. Although I can name a handful of more intellectually qualified people than you." 

"Always so quick with the jabs. But I'd lay off the insults pretty quickly if I were you Professor," Michelle cautioned, "because as you can already tell, I talk a big game. And I myself may end up with a handful of _preferable_ replacements for you." She watched as that last dig made his eyebrow twitch and knew she had come out victorious. She grabbed her purse and the flyer and headed towards the door with a speechless Hunt left behind. 

"Enjoy the party!" she teased, walking out the door.

* * *

Later that night, the event was in full swing. Michelle had mingled her way through enough possible future HWU professors and was now off to the side having a well deserved drink. 

  _Ah, you can smell the phoniness in the air._   

More than anything, she wanted to leave. She'd been to a slew of these Hollywood esque parties and they all did nothing for her; and they were all the same wherever you went. Rich, obnoxious people eating overly expensive food on small plates drinking century old liquor. It practically screamed disingenuous. Maybe part of her distaste for these things came from her background; pizza parties and pajamas, now _there's_ a party she'd RSVP to. 

The sudden presence of a body sitting down next to her shook her from her daze. 

"How appropriate. Nothing quite like a student boozing it up amongst a room of big league college professors." Hunt sat and glanced at the empty glass in her hand. Truthfully if he had been in her position, he'd be downing something a lot stronger than wine. 

Michelle rolled her eyes and huffed. "Relax it was one glass," she shook the tiny portion left at the bottom at him, "so don’t worry I'm not gonna be dancing on any tables or swinging from a chandelier."

Her sarcastic retort caused a smile to form on his lips. Seeing that made Michelle do a double take and sent a surge of heat running down her chest. It made her realize that she hadn't actually ever seen him look happy before; and honestly, it didn't look too bad on him.  

After a small bout of silence, Hunt continued the conversation. "I actually came to tell you on behalf of the university, that whatever you said to everyone tonight paid off. Quite a few recruitment's have already set up meetings and seemed pleased overall with our school. So good job." 

For a short second Michelle froze and her face became skeptical. "Good job? Wow that’s certainly a first." She'd hoped it came out as more of a mumble than a reaction. 

"What?" Hunt said confused. 

She shook her head adding, "It's nothing, just, that’s the first time someone's given me praise who hates me." 

"I don’t believe I've ever said I hated you." Hunt raised an eyebrow. 

"No you've never actually said it, you're right; but unless I find the comments regarding my 'lack of talent' under the terms of endearment list, I'd say it's a safe bet." 

Hunt knew how critical he could be. Hell, at times he knew he was even _mean_ ; but it was never from a malicious standpoint. He always saw his teaching techniques as constructive and even encouraging. The world outside of the classroom was much more contemptuous and he wanted his students to be prepared for it. 

"My apologies for not living up to the hearsay, but I don’t hate you. I don’t hate any of my students. I just think you're all completely hopeless, insufferable, wastes of time," he quipped. 

A smile stretched across her face and she responded, "Thank you. Surprisingly that doesn't make me feel the least bit better," she kidded. What was even more surprising was that Michelle had found herself actually _enjoying_ this time with Hunt. Suddenly their usual jabs at one another had taken another tone, a _happy_ tone so to speak. Was it the atmosphere? They were outside of the lecture hall and in a social setting where Professor Hunt turned into just Thomas. And it seemed like Thomas was more easy going and oddly enough, _funny_? But he still had fire to him. The quick wit and sarcasm to remind you who were speaking to. 

 _Wow snap out of it._  

Clearing her throat, Michelle quickly got up from her seat and turned to face Hunt. 

"Well, playing the part of a saleswoman has really drained me of any possible energy I have left so I'm gonna head out." 

As she walked away, she heard Hunt call out to her, "By the way, tonight's obligations don't exempt you from tomorrow's class so if you don’t show up, your grade will surely drop considerably." 

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand over her head. 

___Guess he's back in Professor mode._

 

 


	2. Irrefutable Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes!

It was the end of Hunts mid-day lecture and he found himself waiting after to class for a certain overachieving student to finish up her extra credit. He was never one to mock a person for wanting to exceed and go beyond excellence, but Michelle already having an exceeding grade made him question it. He sat at his desk typing notes into his laptop while sneaking a glance at her every so often.  

_Strange._  

In all the years he'd been teaching here, he hadn't had a student quite like Michelle. She didn't double up on school work to impress her teachers; it was more of a way to prove herself. She emanated determination and passion; both leaving Hunt with a growing admiration for her. 

As she walked up to his desk, Michelle noticed Hunt in a bit of a fog and carefully placed her paper down in front of him. "Don't go thinking too hard, you'll hurt yourself," she teased. 

He took a deep breath and sat up regaining himself. As he picked up her paper, he gave her a telling look. "You realize you don't actually have to do these right?" 

Michelle shook her head. "I know, but I had fun with this one." 

Hunt skimmed her paper and was surprised to see she had written about the 1944 movie To Have and Have Not. A page and a half of outlined summaries and personal reviews.  

"Any particular reason you chose this movie?" He asked curiously. 

"Well Lauren Bacall is my favorite actress, and obviously that film was the first I ever saw her in and it happened to be the first film she'd ever done. It's one of my favorites."  

Hunts stare lingered on Michelle longer than intended and caused her cheeks to heat up as a result. 

She cleared her throat and asked, "Why are you acting like you just saw a ghost?" 

"My apologies," he shook his head, "don’t take offense to this, but- 

She cut him off and smiled, "Which means I probably will, but go on." 

"That would certainly be your choice to make," he retorted, "but I was simply going to state that I didn't take you as an enthusiast of Hollywood's Golden Age."

Michelle grinned proudly. "Absolutely. To be honest, I prefer old movies to modern day. There's something that draws me in that didn’t quite follow through into the twenty first century film making process," she explained. 

Hunt watched her go on and felt himself relax. This woman sitting before him was one fascinating discovery after another. He noticed how much brighter she became when discussing things she was passionate about; he could relate. The longer he sat and engaged with her, the more miniscule details began to arise. She had these bright blue eyes with a ring of green around the center. _Probably gets compliments on them daily._  Also, if she smiled wide enough, the dimple on her right cheek would appear; maybe a sign for when she was genuinely happy.  

_A rare beauty but no sign of an ego._  

It was forty five minutes later when they were lost in discussion over the various methods of movie making that Michelle received a text from Addison reminding her of their dinner arrangement.  

Reading the message, she noticed the time and gasped. "Wow, totally didn't mean to spend all my time in here; I'm sure you've got plans you need to attend to." She gathered up her belongings and an idea came to her head. 

_Wouldn't_ _be a proper conversation without a little goading now would it?_  

She giggled to herself and lightly face-palmed her head. "Psh look who I'm talking to, of course you don’t."

Hunt picked up on her attempt at a jab and argued, "Please, as if your little gaggle of mutants are something to be proud of. One of them stitches fabrics together for fun and the other one is completely uniformed on how a suit and tie combo are to be worn." 

"Ouch. Now tell me how you _really_ feel." As she rolled her eyes, Michelle was certain a small smile had formed on his face that he quickly hid. With that, she headed out the door. 

* * *

Dinner with Addison had been pretty casual; about as casual as two broke college kids could get. The food being average but the conversation always light and  heartening when the two of them were together .

"So, another _exhilarating_ convo with Hunt; details please!" Addison's curiosity bordered on eager excitement.  

Michelle rolled her eyes. "You're looking a little _too_ much into this, don’t you think?" 

"All I'm saying is that whatever you two talked about must've been deep; I mean, you were twenty minutes late to dinner after all." 

"I'm pretty sure discussing movies with a director wouldn’t be considered deep. Maybe try ordinary, even typical?"  

"We'll agree to disagree, but would you like to hear my theory?" Addison had a very mischievous calculated look on her face. 

_Here we go._  

Michelle groaned. "Of course not, but you'll tell me anyway so get on with it." 

Addison smiled victoriously and leaned in closer to the table to keep her voice at a more private level. 

"Well," she whispered, "all this newfound positive energy our professor's acquired has me thinking he may have some _interest_ in you." 

As quick as a reflex, Michelle sat back up in her chair and scanned the room making sure no other ears were taking part in this conversation. 

_Clearly_ _she's_ _back on her romance novels again_. 

Crossing her arms she replied sharply, "Are you insane?" 

Addison waved her hands defensively. "Hear me out. I didn’t say that was true, just a thought. Look, I watch the two of you and it reminds me of that cliché playground esque behavior. He calls you names and teases you, and you throw dirt at him. Now neither of you mean it, but you also don’t know how to act out your _true_ feelings." 

Michelle stared blankly listening to this analogy. "Except for the fact that we aren't kids. We're adults who've been more than clear on our opinions of one another. And the simple fact that me and him being an 'us' would be completely illegal and not nearly as fun as you're imagining." 

"You just can't let me have my fantasy, can you," Addison pouted . 

"Fantasy, delusion, have what you want and call it what you want, just leave me out of it." Michelle laughed watching her friend stick her tongue out opposingly. She really hadn't meant to rain on Addison's parade, but these wild claims of hers were something to laugh at.  

_Me and Hunt... Psh, yeah right._  

* * *

Later that night, thoughts of Addison's presumptions were keeping Michelle awake. Since her first day at this school, the appeal her female peers held for Hunt was but a mystery. Of course it could only be his looks; something by the way Michelle had never disagreed with. Anyone with halfway decent vision knew he wasn’t unattractive in the _slightest_.  

_Not a physical flaw on him, until he opens that damn mouth of his._   

That was usually the deal breaker for her; the words he spewed. But Addison was right, lately things had changed. Gone were the verbal showdowns they once partook in together, with stern glares taking their place. Anything that didn’t involve yelling, Michelle would happily take if it meant less tension in the air. And as far as Addison's theories were concerned, hopefully tonight would be the first and last time she'd have to hear them. 

The following morning had both girls sluggishly making their way to an early lecture. Upon arriving, they noticed a projector and screen placed down front and saw Hunt setting up speakers; realizing they'd be watching a movie, they both breathed a sigh of relief. 

Addison nestled herself into the sweatshirt she was wearing and prepared herself for a nap. 

"If he starts walking around, don’t be afraid to punch me," she yawned. 

"That's assuming I stay awake long enough, in which case we're both screwed." As the lights shut off, Michelle buried her head in her makeshift arm pillow.  

As she slowly slipped into sleep, the sound of an orchestra playing a familiar tune caught her attention. She lifted her head slightly and saw her suspicions had in fact been correct; the title on the screen reading _To Have and Have Not_. 

_What the...._  

When Michelle's gaze landed on Hunt, it wasn’t too long before his own had met hers. It was only for a moment until he resumed focus on the film, but he was pretty pleased with her reaction. Shocked? And for some reason possibly confused? There were a thousand thoughts running through her mind, but they all took a backseat while she watched her favorite love story unfold on the screen.


	3. Fatal Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, report back to me with any spelling/grammar mistakes!

It was a rare day in Hollywood with the weather being dark and rainy. Unfortunately for Michelle, she didn’t get to hunker down in her dorm with blankets and movies all day. Instead, she was stuck in classes focusing on everything but the work in front of her.  

 _Stop talking stop talking stop talking._  

A dozen mindless doodles later and she was finally dismissed. Before she made her way outside, she saw how hard it was still coming down and decided to wait a while before walking back home. She figured she had about a half hour wait and decided to use that time to go and speak to a certain _ornery_ professor. 

Reaching Hunts office, Michelle paused upon hearing what sounded like a movie or show being played from inside the room. Reluctantly, she knocked on the door desperately hoping she wasn't disturbing anything.  

"Come in!" Hunt called out. 

As she walked in, relief washed over; she'd been hoping it would be just the two of them, which left her feeling confused as to why. 

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She nodded towards his laptop which proved to be the source of the suspicious sounds. 

Crossing his arms, he let out a heavy sigh. "Of course you are, god forbid I get a moment to regroup from teaching a mass of incompetence." Truthfully, Hunt was happy to see her. As much as it unnerved him to admit, she was the best part of his day; except for the days when she didn’t have his class which then made him feel _partial_. Michelle was a challenge to him in more ways than one and until they spoke, he never realized how crucial that was for himself. And on days like this when they weren't scheduled to see one another, unexpected visits like now proved how dangerous her presence was becoming. 

A small smile arose across her face as she took the seat opposite his desk. "So, this is what teachers do on their breaks. Hm, I had more of a circle, seance, curse the students kind of picture in my head."   

"We save that for the out of state conventions," he joked, "so did you come here with a purpose or can I follow through with the original plan of kicking you out." 

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Actually," she explained, "I'm here for two reasons. One being that I'm just waiting for the weather to ease up; and two, I figured while I wait I could come and say thank you for the other day in class." 

Remembering the prior day made Hunt tense up. "Right. Well, your paper made me realize how little I incorporate actual films into the itinerary, so I decided to change things up." _Certainly can't let her know I played her favorite movie just to please her._  

"It was still a nice thing to do," she responded appreciatively. Since that day, Michelle hadn't been able to shake Hunt from her mind. Now, maybe she was overthinking the whole thing; maybe it _was_ just a good idea and she had zero to do with it. On the other hand, it seemed a little _too_ perfect. It made her remember Addison's words from the previous day: 

 _"...he may have some interest in you_." 

She cursed herself for even considering such nonsense. But could Addison, in some bizarre, far fetched, slightly insane way, be right? Even scarier was the fact the Michelle began hoping that she _was_. Her own feelings for Hunt came into question and she needed to figure out if they were even worth pondering. Like the way they spoke to each other; the 'below the belt' communication had became their new normal. _And she liked it._ It was a strange comfort for her. Another thing were the not so discreet glances at one another in class. She never lasted long though; the crimson color in her cheeks betrayed her curiosity every time. 

 _Crap...._  

The patter of rain on the window shook Michelle from her thoughts and reminded her where she was. 

"So.. mind if I ask what your watching?" After hearing the dialogue from the laptop, she became genuinely interested. 

Hunt raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "I don’t think it's something you're familiar with," he responded curtly. 

Matching his tone, she challenged, "Try me." 

"Judgment at Nuremberg." 

"Actually I'm _quite_ familiar with that one." Throwing his previous assumption back at him, Michelle smiled boastfully. "Not a huge fan of it, but it's one of my dad's favorites." 

Looking impressed, Hunt responded, "Seems like a smart man, and clearly good taste _skipped_ a generation." He never removed his eyes from the screen but Michelle picked up on his offhand implication. 

She swiftly moved her chair to the front of his desk and sat down, arms folded in front of her. "Explain it to me then." 

Pausing the film, Hunt replied, "Excuse me?" 

"Explain to me the story behind the movie. Maybe if I have a better understanding, I could learn to enjoy it. I mean, technically this _is_ your job right? You're the teacher..."  

 _Don’t._  

"..and I'm the student."  

 _Remind me.._  

Her tone was coy and he certainly caught on to it; but those words were true and kept him at bay. How cruel for him to have found someone he hadn't even been looking for, and the only way for it to exist was in his head. 

 _I can see the headlines now: Thomas Hunt, Hollywood's longest living bachelor._  

With a frustrated sigh, Hunt positioned his laptop at an angle they could both view from.  

"Just watch," he concluded. 

They both appeared to have full focus on the screen, but no information was being taken in. Michelle was cautiously studying his features; from the cologne he wore, to the firmness of his hands. Hunt on the other hand felt himself being watched, but didn’t dare reciprocate. Given their close proximity, one look at her would mean his undoing. 

But by now, he knew better. _He was no match for her._

Like the force of two magnets, he inherently closed the already small gap between them; now only a short breath away. Their eyes finally having met and speaking that unspoken language they've come to know. As he brought his hand up to her cheek, a small smirk formed on Hunts face as he felt the intense heat on her skin; pleased with himself for being the cause of it. He gently brushed her lip with his thumb and whispered, "I like you.... way more than I should."  

Her heart was in a frenzy, her mind in a daze and her body ignited under his touch. While Michelle failed to form coherent words in her head, she was quickly cut off as Hunts lips connected with hers. They moved slow and steady, keeping sync with one another. The smell of mint and a floral perfume had his senses dancing with desire; while the feeling of his fingers carefully skimming her neck made her knees even weaker. This kiss differed from any she had experienced in her life; a hint of danger and denial, but also an eagerness and a passion so strong, her stomach overflowed with butterflies. 

A startling noise outside of the room served as an interruption; thus breaking them apart. Repercussions already having entered his head, Hunt sat back in his chair running a distressed hand through his hair.  

"I.. that shouldn’t have happened. Forget all of this." 

She could only stare at him. 

 _Forget_ _it_ _?_ _Okay, I'll pretend I didn’t just kiss my teacher and go on with my day._ _Fat chance on that one._  

Michelle's head was still in a daze, but the energy in the room became uneasy. It was enough incentive for her to grab her purse and leave without another word being said between them. 

As she made her way back to her room, she grew incredibly self conscious; as if the previous minutes doings were on display for all to see and the only thing missing were the hecklers.  

 _God, Addison's gonna have a field day with this._  

She shuddered at the thought.

* * *

 

It was a good twenty minutes of squealing and leaping around the room from Addison before she finally tired herself out. Michelle on the other hand buried her face in her pillow hoping sleep would soon settle in. 

“How are you so calm about this??” Addison’s eyes were wide and her tone matched that of someone just finding out they won the lottery.  

Michelle sighed heavily.“Why are _you_ so excited over this, it’s not like this is a good thing.”  

“What’s so bad about having a gorgeous man not only _admit_ to having feelings for you, but then kissing you as a result!”  

“When that same man is almost twice my age and my professor?” Michelle was sat upright now and staring skeptically at her friend. 

Addison put her hand up defensively. “Excuse me, can't you see how both aspects only _intensify_ things? It’s the classic story of forbidden love; the secret rendezvous, two of you against the world? Hell, I’d read it.”  

 _Her power of imagination never ceases to astound me_. 

Michelle slumped back down rolling her eyes.  

“We’re going out tomorrow and finding you a man pronto,” she declared.

* * *

Later that night after Addison finally talked herself to sleep, Michelle was left with her thoughts; which kept her awake for some time. She was torn on how to handle everything that happened. Half of her knew that talking about it was completely out of the question; even thinking about it made her feel cautious. The other half however wasn't too keen on keeping a straight face. She had this unfortunate urge to gather up all of her girlfriends and talk til the wee hours about this new guy in her life; how intelligent he was, how gorgeous he was and how he made her laugh. And of course leave out the part where it's Thomas Hunt she's talking about. 

 _Yeah that’s a new one._  

But she couldn’t, and she wouldn’t. There were two careers here and a plethora of consequences waiting in the shadows if they chose to tamper with them. Maybe what he said was right; when Michelle came down from the high and really got to thinking, forgetting what happened may actually be in both of their best interest. If they were to pursue a relationship, the end result would only be loss. Loss of a career, a reputation, and in the long haul, one of them. The pressure would eventually prove to be far too great. 

Drifting off to sleep, Michelle felt she had finally come to a settlement. 

 _A crush and a confession. And a kiss. A damn kiss.._  

 


End file.
